Mares de lus y oscuridad
by mia-sad
Summary: dos de los peores piratas vienen tras el tesoro del reino de Visnah
1. prologo

Titulo: "Mares de Luz y Oscuridad"

Autor: .Fan

Advertencias: Mpreg, NC-17

Tema: Joick Jovin Kevick y muy probablemente Jovinick

Resumen:

[i]En los mares del nuevo mundo, en una época cuando las estrellas y los sueños eran toda la entretención del pueblo. La gente de los Reinos del Sur, Este, Oeste y del Norte a pesar de su sociedad relativamente tranquila con sus reyes y sus reinas, temían, temían a aquellos que se ocupaban de saquear los barcos, que intervenían las embarcaciones poderosas o aquellas que llevaban dinero y piedras preciosas de reino a reino. Estos eran los temidos, "Piratas" los hombres que no tenían compasión y navegaban los siete mares en búsqueda de pleitos, dinero y sexo. Todo el mundo sabia que no debían meterse con esos hombres que no temían a la muerte y que simplemente buscaban vivir de lo mejor en sus propios mundos, y no les importaban sí en el proceso de ello lastimaban a unos cuantos.

Todos en los cuatros grandes Reinos sabían que entre todos los bandidos, existían dos que realmente eran de temer. Dos hombres que eran sus capitanes y que según aquellos que habían sido abordados por estos dos, estaban maldecidos "los malditos" se les llamaban. Se sabía que entre los Piratas existía el mito de los dos más jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo más viejos en siglos de edad, Piratas del mundo. Uno amante de la luz y el otro amante de la oscuridad, los dos con barcos diferentes pero que siempre rondaban uno al lado del otro al momento de atracar algún barco con provisiones o con demasiado valor, se les conocía por la maldición que según todos conocían, el primer Rey del Este había puesto hace miles de años –siendo un hechicero- a los dos jóvenes, haciéndolos inmortales y dándoles una maldición de no poder alejarse del agua por mucho tiempo. Uno podía controlar cualquier fuente de luz sin importar que, mientras que el otro controlaba la oscuridad como sí perteneciera a ella, los rumores crecieran y los Reyes temían cada vez que los dos piratas se giraban hacia un Reino en especial. Él de la luz quemaba todo a su alrededor mientras que el de la oscuridad mandaba a sus hombres, casi bestias en búsqueda de las mujeres u hombres, además de los tesoros de los pequeños Reinos.

Pero nadie contaba que ellos aparecieran en el pero de los momentos, cuando dos de los más grandes Reinos se estaban uniendo por necesidad de crecimiento pero nadie podía adivinarlo. Ellos eran como el viento y nadie podía saber cuando aparecerían de la nada, pero eso era lo que contaban los Reyes por su propio bien.

Los cuatro reinos contaban con dos reinos secundarios cada uno, siendo los más grandes los del Norte y los del Sur, eran los que tenían la mayor parte dividida en diferentes Reinos pero entre ellos los más abundantes. El Reino del sur contaba con sus dos Reinos Lyetah y Ohsyn que eran los aclamados por tener a los mejores luchadores –en el primer reino- y tener a los hechiceros dignos de temor y al mismo tiempo precaución –en el segundo- El Reino del sur era uno de los más temidos a la hora de la lucha pero tenia un serio problema, con tantos luchadores que morían en pelea, y la escases de mujeres como sus herederas y futuras madres, no tenían herederos por lo tanto tenían que recurrir al reino del Norte.

Este Reino era reconocido por sus dos segundos más grandes, Zimah y Visnah, el primer Reino era conocido por sus curanderos y sacerdotes además de sus bellas sacerdotisas del hielo, aquellos no eran luchadores pero sí podían controlar el hielo y el rumor de que controlaban el agua era legendario. Mientras que el segundo era conocido por sus Donceles, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban dotados del privilegio de traer vida al mundo. Los rostros perfectos y los dotes para la agricultura eran uno de los regalos que tenían el Reino de Visnah, sin mencionar el hecho que tenían la habilidad nata con los animales. Ellos eran considerados gente muy calmada, sus pieles de color blanco nieve y ojos color miel, azul cielo y verde esmeralda además de sus resplandecientes sonrisas demostraban los felices aun cuando su Reino era uno de los más grandes del Reino del Norte, ellos vivían en total paz hasta que el dictamen del Rey Supremo Del Norte llego a sus oídos.

"Todos los hombres y mujeres donceles mayores de 18 años, contraerían matrimonio con los debutantes del Reino del Sur, los hombres de los Reinos secundarios de Lyetah y Ohsyn. Contraerían matrimonio y darían herederos para unir a los dos Reinos en una interminable paz"

Parte de este dictamen dejaba claro que para dar el ejemplo a todo el Reino el Rey de Visnah tenía que dar a su primer heredero en matrimonio con el hijo del Rey de Lyetah.

Los preparativos estaban en el mejor de los apogeos para tener la boda al siguiente día después del arribo del príncipe Azhel de Lyetah, aun cuando todos lo lamentaban por el joven de su príncipe. Ellos que habían visto crecer al joven de piel blanca y mejillas rosadas, de cabello rizado color chocolate, no estaban muy felices al tener que dejar que su príncipe de buen corazón con apenas 18 años cumplidos tuviera que contraer matrimonio con el hombre rudo y frio de ojos negros pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener el destino de Nicholas. Las esperanzas del pueblo estaban en que él hombre hiciera feliz a su joven y amado príncipe, cuando la noche llego nadie se esperaba que las llamas de las antorchas de un par de barcos iluminarán la costa, ni tampoco que de repente hombres musculosos y rudos salieran del agua como sombras oscuras, nadie espero que los gritos que acompañaron los estruendos de los caballos que galopaban a todo vapor hacia el castillo y lo que realmente nadie esperaba es que él par de piratas más temidos estuvieran ahí solo para llevarse la pertenencia más preciada de todo el Reino. Su primer príncipe había sido la razón de los bandidos para arribar en sus tierras pacificas, Nicholas era el tesoro que nadie quería perder pero que cuando el par de hombres, uno de ojos oscuros y el otro de ojos verdes aparecieron en las puertas del castillo, de nuevo la suerte de Visnah y la de Nicholas estaba echada [/i]

Mi Regalo por el tiempo de ausencia! Díganme sí les gusta y prometo muyyyyy pronto postearles el primer capi de esta novela en pura ficción que ha inventado mi mente hahahaha


	2. capitulo1

"Un mito que se hace realidad" Capitulo 1.

La noche estaba llena de silencio mientras las olas tocaban la orilla como las llamas se movían contra el viento. Visnah dormía mientras los encargados de los preparativos de la futura ceremonia estaban en el centro del Reino arreglando todo lo necesario para la ceremonia de matrimonio que se realizaría a las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el sol tocara las primeras torres, él joven príncipe contraería nupcias y seria entregado al Reino de Lyetah para comenzar los lazos entre los dos Reinos.

Las voces de las mujeres mayores se escuchaban relatando un suave canto mientras los arcos eran colocados al centro del jardín que era el parque principal del Reino, frente a el, la sombra del castillo donde él Rey y su Reina descansaban para la entrega de su primer heredero. Las mujeres movían sus manos entre los arcos llenándolos de rosas blancas que florecían con cada toque de sus manos, los hombres ponían todo lo necesario para el altar, el cual estaría justo al frente del castillo. Casi todo estaba listo solo atinaban los últimos detalles, él príncipe caminaría al centro del jardín por un lecho de rosas blancas, todos los súbditos estarían rodeándolo mientras este caminaría hasta llegar a donde los dos arcos se unían y luego así caminar hacia el altar donde su prometido estaría esperando junto con sus padres.

Las voces de las ancianas se callaron cuando un estruendo se oyó por todo el Reino, todos se detuvieron mirándose unos a otros, miraron hacia el mar y los pocos guardias se acercaron, la mayor de las ancianas se levanto y vio a la inmensidad del oscuro mar.

-que es lo que ha sucedido? –pregunto a nadie en especial mientras miraba al muelle donde descansaba la tripulación del Príncipe de Lyetah en su hermoso y muy armado barco. Un movimiento en la costa hizo que todos se moviesen inquietos

-no os movéis, iremos a comprobar que todo este bien…-dijo uno de los guardias, la anciana asintió mientras lo miraba con algo de preocupación en sus cansados ojos azul cielo

-tened cuidado mi querido Tristán…-él guardia de ojos azules sonrío mientras asentía, llamo a otros guardias y con sus armas en alto caminaron hacia la costa.

La capital de su reino estaba demasiado cerca del mar, pero a nadie realmente le importaba pues el mar de Visnah era el mar más calmo de todos los reinos pero era demasiado arriesgado para el pueblo pues cualquiera podría atacarlos y podría lastimar a sus Reyes y Príncipes. Los guardias caminaron entre las casas de los nobles en un camino de piedra que conducía directamente hacia el muelle. Tristán los lideraba con su armadura color plateado y la tela de color verde en representación de los colores de su Reino, su escudo estaba frente a su pecho con el escudo Real en el y en su mano derecha su rifle con su daga en la punta iba al frente lista para acabar con quien osará en arribar a esas horas a un Reino sin avisar antes o pedir permiso en cualquier caso.

Tristán frunció el ceño cuando a lo lejos pudo ver llamas arder llamando su atención, mientras más se acercaban al muelle y podía distinguir mejor las llamas, su estomago se encogía con cada paso. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

-un barco…-murmuro mientras se detenía al pie del muelle, cuando la marea movió el barco lejano y la luz de sus antorchas ilumino el barco, las voces de todos los guardias resonaron con miedo.

Un sol y una sirena adornaban el frente del enorme barco que parecía como una enorme arma acercándose elegantemente hacia la orilla, todos temblaron pero fue Tristán quien dio un paso al frente, miró hacia tras y vio a todos los hombres que temblaban mientras miraban al otro lado del mar que bañaba el pequeño golfo donde se encontraba la capital del Reino, al lado contrario de donde aparecía el "sol naciente" Tristán sabia ese nombre pues era aclamado por todos los marines que venían de otros Reinos, miró a donde los otros guardias miraban y su vos quedo atascada en su garganta. Otro barco, pero no cualquier barco, "el barco Fantasma", bañado de mantas negras y caras de sus victimas adornaban de vapor a estribor fundidas con la madera oscura, las cuerdas y cada artefacto del mismo color negro. "los malditos" murmuraban las voces tras de él y Tristán sabia que ellos estaban en lo cierto.

-hay…hay que avisar a todos…-dijo Tristán manteniendo la calma, miró a los hombres que le miraban asustados.- Vamos! Moveos tenemos que proteger al Rey y a la Reina, además a los príncipes!

Todos asintieron y algunos salieron corriendo mientras gritaban "Piratas! Piratas! Salvaos todos!" Tristán miró a los cinco hombres que estaña frente a él, él era el segundo guardia en jefe de la noche y sabia que esos hombres que estaban ahí habían sido sus amigos y casi hermanos, podía confiar su vida en sus manos, Dave, Gabriel, Cave, Srin y Haven. Soltó un suspiró y les sonrío.

-espero que estén preparados mis amigos, esta noche tendréis vuestra primera pelea de verdad, hay que salvar al Rey y más que nada hay que proteger a nuestro Reino…están listos? –Los cinco hombres dos de ojos verdes –Dave y Cave, sus mejores amigos- dos de ojos azul como los suyos –Gabriel y Srin- y los ojos color miel de Haven, asintieron y Tristán cerró los ojos mientras mandaba sus plegarias a su Diosa rogándole por la seguridad de su amado. Sabia que perderlo por el bienestar de ambos Reinos era algo con lo que podía vivir pero perderlo a manos de los desalmados piratas seria algo que no soportaría

Armándose de todo su valor, mientras oía a los lejos como todos los guardias se ponían en posición para proteger al pueblo y a sus Reyes. Soltó el aire y miró al par de monstruosos barcos que demostraban las malas intenciones que traían. Liderando a sus cinco amigos camino hacia el muelle. Nada lo había preparado para ver como unos enormes hombres salían del agua como sí fueran sombras que aparecían frente a ellos. Tristán se adelanto al grupo de hombres que vestían harapos y dejaban ver sus enormes músculos en sus pieles bronceadas llenas de tatuajes

-quienes sois? Identificaos en este instante o os consideraréis enemigos del Rey de Visnah!...-dijo en tono fuerte. Él más grande y musculoso dio un paso al frente encarando a Tristán, el cuerpo de este se estremeció al ver el par de ojos más oscuros y al tener que levantar su mirada, él media más de un metro ochenta pero ese hombre tenia que medir cerca de dos metros. Él hombre le recorrió con la mirada y de repente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios haciendo que Tristán alzará su arma.- Identificaos ahora mismo!

-os por supuesto que me identificaré, dulzura…-dijo el hombre mirándole lobunamente, Tristán se estremeció mientras tragaba duro, él hombre se inclino en una burla de saludo formal y al desdoblarse le miró con una sonrisa mientras uno de sus fuertes brazos tomaba el pico del arma de Tristán y lo tiraba a un lado mientras lo jalaba a sus brazos, Tristán peleo y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de ese par de brazos que lo ataban como dos piezas de metal, escucho como sus amigos peleaban contra los otros pero cuando levanto la vista exhausto y el par de ojos negros le vieron con burla prefirió morir.

-dejadme ir…-murmuro sabiendo que era en vano, esos hombres eran legendarios por ser unos maleantes. Lo supo cuando una nueva sonrisa creció en el hombre hermoso pero tenebroso al mismo tiempo

-Hasra! Podéis decidme que diablos estáis haciendo? –Tristán quien creyó que había terminado de humillarse al temblar ante "Hasra" al oír la voz ronca y casi horrorifica temió por su vida y cuando levanto la vista del pecho de Hasra y vio los ojos negros de su captor llenos de respeto, respiro profundo mientras miraba a donde la voz oscura aparecía. Sus piernas temblaron al ver un par de ojos más oscuros que la misma noche y un hombre de tez morena y bronceada montando un caballo negro de ojos rojos, el mismo demonio parecía estar ante él, vestido como un capitán pero en completo color negro, con botas brillantes de puntas metálicas, el demonio más apuesto y temido, Tristán oró porque su amado príncipe estuviera a salvo

-perdón mi capitán, es que he encontrado un lindo doncel para mi mismo…-dijo Hasra mientras apretaba más a Tristán contra su cuerpo. Este se resistió pero era inútil, sus amigos estaban derrotados y en brazos de los bandidos, solo rogaba porque el ruido de los nobles y los guardias indicará que estaban preparados

-estáis seguro que es un doncel, parece más un guardián y no estoy seguro que sean tan estúpidos como para poner a sus propios donceles como guerreros. –Él hombre quien lo miraba desde lo alto del enorme animal le miró de arriba abajo. Hasra pareció examinar a su capitán y luego le miró asombrado

-estáis diciendo que no todos sois donceles?...-Tristán movió su rostro a otro lado negándose a contestar, su cuerpo tembló cuando Hasra le apretó al punto de casi quebrar sus costillas, pero él se negó a contestar, seria de imbécil sí dejaba que este monstruo le sacará su verdad más privada- Hablad! O os prometo que seréis tratado como una mujerzuela, te venderé al mejor postor y dejaré que todos os usen como mejor os apetezca!

-basta ya!...-otra voz ronca se unió y Tristán se sentía perdido cuando subió la mirada a la otra persona, se sorprendió al ver un traje de color azul y un caballero sobre un enorme caballo blanco idéntico al negro, este hombre se puso al lado del hombre moreno sobre el caballo negro y al verlos juntos Tristán afirmo lo que ya sabia, estaban en presencia de "Los malditos" Él hombre de ojos apacibles le miró con calma.- Es obvio que no lograrás nada así Hasra así que mejor te calmas…

-pero Sunshine, sabes que Hasra no tiene ni un maldito pelo de paciencia, por que no le pides que mejor se lo folle hasta que diga sí quedará premiado o no? Sabes que…mejor que lo haga y cuando veamos que se esta poniendo gordo dejará claro que esta premiado sin necesidad de preguntarle!

Hasra río con entusiasmo haciendo que Tristán tuviera ganas de vomitar pero al ver la mueca del hombre del caballo blanco agradeció al ver que no iba a dejar que este hiciera eso.

-no digas estupideces Joseph! Sí Hasra no contrae nupcias no se follará a nadie, está gente tiene un mito el cual dicta claramente que sin un matrimonio el consorte de Visnah morirá de tristeza, así que sí Hasra quiere a ese joven tendrá que casarse con él…Además no vinimos para que tú segundo al mando deje "esperando" a cualquiera o un montón sí eso cuenta, vinimos por algo más importante, recuerdas?

-claro, claro…-dijo moviendo las riendas de su caballo hacia Hasra y Tristán, se detuvo frente a los dos y con sus ojos oscuros miró directo a los ojos de Tristán, este quiso esconderse y temer, pero continuo con su rostro en alto, sí iba a morir no iba a hacerlo con su orgullo destrozado.- Eres un doncel?

-Yo…-las palabras temblaron en los labios de Tristán, su cuerpo tembló ante la oscuridad que sentía recorrerle, cerro los ojos apartando la mirada de quien le daba miedo y al mismo tiempo sentía que le comía la poca luz en su alma.- Todos en este Reino somos Donceles, solo los esposos de las nobles son hombres que vienen de Zimah al igual que nuestro Rey quien tiene sangre de Visnah y de Zimah juntas, él es uno de los más fuertes y os juro que no permitirá que lastimen a nadie en su Reino…

-ya lo veremos…-dijo Joseph con una sonrisa, miró sobre su hombre al hombre de caballo blanco.- Ya vez Kev, este chico como los otros son donceles…-miró a Hasra.- lo quieres?

-si mi capitán…-dijo el desalmado lamiéndose los labios.- Lo quiero…

-de acuerdo. Cuando tengamos por lo que vinimos en primer lugar…-gritos interrumpieron sus palabras. Tristán se removió mirando hacia su Reino, los gritos y llamas cubriendo las casas mientras los hombres oscuros se movían sigilosamente entre la oscuridad, otros hombres que supuso venían con él hombre llamado "Kev" se movían elegantemente con sus rudos cuerpos quemando todo a su paso. Tristán derramo un par de lagrimas al ver como su hogar se quemaba.- Cuando regresemos, te casaré con él, solo no permitáis que otros lo tomen antes que tú

Tristán odio la risa que salió de los labios de Hasra, quiso matarse en ese momento pero olvidando su dolor miró como los dos capitanes se movían hacia el camino de piedra, se removió en los brazos rudos y grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se detuvieran.

-porque? Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?! No les hemos hecho nada!...-él hombre del caballo blanco le miró y medio sonrió de tal manera que sus ojos verdes se iluminaron haciendo que Tristán temblará de miedo

-por que no? Además lo único que queremos de este Reino es su mayor tesoro y luego nos iremos sin matar a nadie…-Joseph gruño pero Kev lo ignoró.- Claro si no nos retan antes, de cualquier manera. Tendremos lo que queremos y sí nuestra tripulación encuentran a alguien con quien quieran tener hijos, no seremos quienes para decirles que no…

-además de que su tesoro…-agregó Joseph.- Es él hombre más bello que hemos visto y lo quiero, lo queremos para tener a nuestros hijos y estoy seguro que un virgen debe ser la cosa más deliciosa, me muero por joderlo…

Tristán se desvaneció en los brazos de Hasra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los otros guardias sus amigos gritaban por misericordia y que los tomarán a ellos pero no a su príncipe. Él cerró los ojos y grito a los cielos rogando por misericordia para su amado

-Nicholas!

~0~

Nicholas, él primer heredero del Reino ignoraba lo que pasaba mientras estaba sentado en los jardines del palacio, sobre una enorme roca. Miraba a las estrellas tratando de calmar su triste corazón, cuando el sol saliera él contraería matrimonio con un príncipe frio y sin corazón, un simple guerrero que nunca lo amaría y si alguna vez eso pasaba seria demasiado tarde pues estaba seguro que él ya habría cambiado ante la fría atención de Azhel. Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, tenia que pensar en el bien de su Reino pero cuando pensaba que tendría que vivir con un hombre que nunca le demostraría aprecio y que cuando tomará su pureza seria frio y distante, le dolía el alma y deseaba haber cecidido ante Tristán.

Tristán y él habían sido concubinos, Tristán le había pretendido y acortejado de la manera más dulce y Nicholas estaba seguro que se casaría con el Jefe de la guardia nocturna, pero había sido demasiado lento, deseando una vida de aventuras y riesgos cuando lo que realmente debió haber pensado debió haber sido en el amor que el hombre de ojos azules le demostraba. Pero ahora era muy tarde, se casaría con un hombre que no lo amaba y podía ver que no lo deseaba, él príncipe de Lyetah evidentemente no estaba feliz con casarse con un doncel hombre y esa una de las otras cosas que Nicholas odiaba de su matrimonio arreglado. Él amaba ser querido y mimado por Tristán y por quien le pretendiese pero su futuro marido ni siquiera le miraba, [i]como se supone que conciba un hijo?[/i]

Cruzo sus piernas en mariposa y arreglo sus risos apartándolos de sus ojos, los odiaba pero su madre y muchas veces Tristán le decían que lo hacían verse muy atractivo. Bajo sus hombros al pensar en Tristán, lo quería tanto y muchas veces había deseado que Tristán solo tomara el control y lo tomase con locura pero su pretendiente nunca lo habría hecho sin su consentimiento. Soltó un suspiró y miró al cielo.

-quisiera poder tomar mis propias decisiones…-le dijo al viento, se volteo sobre su roca para ver el castillo cuando escucho un estruendo. Se levanto de golpe cuando vio a su hermanito de 16 corriendo hacia él en su pijama. Nicholas estaba con su ropa de montar pues apenas había montado a su adorable semental "Marion" camisa blanca maga larga con el pecho abierto, botas largas hasta las rodillas de color café y pantalones de mezclilla color café también. De su cuello colgaba un dije con el escudo de su Reino. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba como su hermanito corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta él, Nicholas camino calmadamente hasta que miró como tras de su hermanito, donde se ponía ver el castillo y el Reino, se llenaba de llamas de fuego rojo y se escuchaban gritos y estruendos. Corrió hacia su hermanito y lo cargo contra su pecho mientras miraba la devastación de su Reino

-Nick, Nick…-lloraba Neil en su pecho. Nicholas lo apretó fuerte pero aun así pudo oír cuando su hermanito le susurro.- Vienen por ti…tenemos que correr Nick, ellos vienen por ti

-por mi?...por que vendrían por mi?...-dijo alarmado mientras miraba el fuego hacerse más y más alto

-escuche cuando los soldados le decían a papá que los piratas "malditos" venían por ti, que te quieren para ellos, creo que saben de tus dones. Tienes que huir!

Nicholas miró a su hermanito a los ojos mientras lo separaba de su pecho, los ojos miel de Neil le miraban con miedo y él lo entendía. Tomo la mano de su hermanito mientras regresaba al castillo. Neil se resistía jalándolo de la misma mano.- No nono no Nick! Ellos te quieren!

-no lo entiendes Neil?...-dijo mirando a su hermanito con comprensión.- Sí ellos me quieren, ellos me tendrán. Prefiero entregarme yo mismo que ver a nuestro Reino morir por mi culpa, así que mejor ven conmigo, no dejaré que te hagan daño…

-pero…

-sin peros, vamos…-lo jalo nuevamente, mientras rogaba al cielo que los bandidos no matarán a sus seres queridos, sabia que su padre protegería a la mayoría pero no podría proteger a todos por mucho tiempo. Sí él tenia que sacrificarse lo haría y no había duda de ello.

Continuará…


	3. capitulo2

"Él Amado Príncipe de Visnah" Capitulo 2.

Los cascos de los caballos resonaban entre los gritos y llanto de los pobladores de Visnah, pero ellos realmente no estaban infortunados con ello ni siquiera podían sentir lastima por los "pobres" hombres y mujeres. Ellos tenían una misión, e iban a cumplir en ella como en todos sus demás caprichos.

Joseph miró a su lado y frunció el ceño al ver a su amante y mejor amigo algo pálido, él sabia que la razón era la oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento el cielo pero igual él sabia que ambos tenían que hacer los atracos al pueblo, uno solo podría con ese Reino pacifista pero parte de su maldición dejaba claro que tenían que hacer las cosas juntos o por lo menos uno estar rodeando cerca del otro, además él estaba seguro que Kevin no iba a quedarse fuera cuando iban a reclamar al que seria su salvación. Levanto la mirada cuando el hermoso castillo hizo su aparición, frunció una ceja al ver un parque en su camino

-era en serio cuando Alf dijo que ellos tenia un parque en el medio de su plaza no?...-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando los artículos tirados y las rosas ardiendo en llamas. Ese lugar podría haber sido hermoso pero ahora era un infierno de llamas.- No podían tus hombres no quemar todo a su alrededor, esos neandertales no entienden cuando se les dice que tomen a los donceles y mantengan la maldita calma…

-ellos saben que necesito de la luz…-dijo simplemente. Joseph movió rápidamente su vista al rostro que mostraba la piel pálida de Kevin. Él sabia que estar en la oscuridad era lo que él más amaba y que ver las llamas era realmente molesto para él pero también debía tomar en cuenta que Kevin no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin algún rango de luz. Kevin se encogió de hombros- Además no es como vengamos en paz, nunca vamos a algún lugar en paz y es evidente que no venimos para tomar el té, no lo crees?

-te sientes muy mal?...-pregunto ignorando el sarcasmo en el tono de Kevin, este le dio una mirada de reojo y luego sonrió al verle rodar sus perfectos ojos verdes.

-vamos Joe, no actúes tierno y meloso ahora. Hay un Rey seriamente molesto esperándonos y un lindo Príncipe que tenemos que robar…

Joseph bufo pero cuando Kevin movió su caballo él también lo hizo, ambos atravesaron el parque…o lo que fuera. A pasos lentos, ellos sabían que nunca podrían llegar a un lugar simplemente para vacacionar, eran piratas, el temor de los siete mares [i] No hay ninguna maldita cosa que podamos hacer, además me gusta ser él malo, aunque a veces desearía… [/i] Negó ante sus pensamientos, él no podía desear tener una casa o un hogar al que regresar, ellos estaban malditos y ahora al igual que siglos atrás estaban atascados por miles de siglos hasta la eternidad, en los mares.

Él a veces deseaba ser una persona normal, envejecer y tener hijos pero nada de eso podía ser suyo, bueno eso pensaban, hasta que supieron del muy apuesto, bello y perfectamente doncel. Nicholas de Visnah, un joven hombre de apenas 18 años, un hombre que se casaría la siguiente madrugada y que ellos no podían permitir se entregará a otro cuando ellos tres estaban destinados, un hecho que ellos habían averiguado con una adivina en los mares del Oeste.

-parece que hay comité de bienvenida…-Joseph giro su atención a donde Kevin miraba de forma tranquila. Él se sorprendió al ver como soldados peleaban con fuerza contra sus enormes hombres mientras que Él Rey de Visnah estaba parado al frente de su castillo con los brazos cruzados frente a su enorme pecho.

Decir que estaba sorprendido por la agresividad con la que los soldados protegían al castillo seria mentir, aunque lo que verdad le sorprendió era el hecho de que varias personas estaban tras del Rey. Miró a su amante y rodo los ojos al ver una media sonrisa en los labios de Kevin, este amaba tener una buena lucha antes de ganar algún reino. Mientras que él prefería dominar y acabar con todo de una jodida maldita vez, Kevin prefería una lucha digna de uno contra uno y que al final él obtuviera lo que deseaba por haber vencido a su enemigo. Muchas veces se preguntaba quien de los dos era el más cruel y temerario pero muchas veces la respuesta era fácil, Kevin podía ser muy cruel sí quería, pero igual era él único de los dos que tenia algo de compasión.

-entonces…-dijo mirando con sus cejas alzadas como sus hombres y los de Kevin tenían dominados a los nobles pero no podían pasar al lado derecho del castillo donde estaba el Reino en su totalidad.

-creo que lo mejor seria llamar la atención en nosotros y acabar con esto, no creo que nuestro futuro consorte adore la idea de nosotros destruyendo su hogar…-Joseph sonrío. Kevin también era él más sensato de los dos, Y tenia toda la razón, miró entre los que él Rey protegía y frunció el ceño mientras buscaba el bello rostro que sabia reconocería con solo verlo.

-él no está aquí…-le murmuro a Kevin al mismo tiempo que acercaban sus caballos a donde estaba la lucha. Kevin asintió y alzo una ceja cuando uno de sus hombres corrió con su espada directamente hacia él Rey y solo logro rebotar hacia tras como sí hubiera topado con una enorme pared invisible.- Waoh parece que tenemos magia, él chico de Hasra tenia razón, él Rey de Visnah no es cualquier Rey…

-no todos son iguales?...-pregunto Kevin con una sonrisa, miró como las cosas se complicaban y el fuego comenzaba a cobrar más y más casas de los nobles. Soltó un suspiró y Joseph no se sorprendió cuando Kevin saco su delicada mano de sus guantes de color azul mar para chasquear los dedos y que el fuego se detuviera casi como si bailará esperando sus siguientes ordenes.

Joseph rodo los ojos al ver como la lucha seguía, ellos no estaban ahí para pelear con los donceles [i]es casi como golpear a una mujer, no?[/i] rodo sus ojos internamente y medio sonrío cuando Kevin le dio una mirada que dejaba claro que no estaba de ánimos para jugar, así que Joseph saco su mano derecha de sus guantes de cuero y posó sus dedos en sus labios, soltó un largo silbido haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Los ojos grises del Rey se tornaron hacia ellos

-que queréis en mi Reino?, malditos!...-Gruño Él Rey haciendo que Joseph riera con fuerza ante el enojo del soberano. Y eso mismo no ayudo a que los músculos de los brazos del soberano solo se apretarán más en su postura.- Hablad o os juro que me las vais a pagar!

-oh mi Lord, no os despeines aun…-dijo con gracia mientras bajaba de su caballo, por el rabillo del ojo notó como Kevin simplemente rodaba sus ojos en la oscuridad. Ambos caminaron hacia el frente, encarando al Rey.

Joseph se sorprendió al ver al hombre relativamente joven para su edad, según ellos sabían, él Rey tendría que tener unos 50 años pero él hombre que estaba frente a ellos, parecía más un hombre de 35. Con ojos Grises vivos y su pecho muy bien constituido, apenas tenia unos pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca descuidada era lo que protegía su pecho y un gran collar que lo representaba como el soberano del Reino. Su cabello negro rizado corto le recordó a Joseph la razón por la cual estaban ahí, no estaban ahí para negociar, estaban ahí para tomar el mayor tesoro del Reino y eso harían.

-que queréis bandidos?...-pregunto nuevamente el soberano. Joseph se dio cuenta en ese momento que él Rey no podía moverse de su posición porque protegía a su Reino, Él Rey tenia la magia Zimah y la belleza de Visnah combinados. Tenía la magia necesaria para hacer un escudo evitando que toda su tripulación aun con sus poderes sobrenaturales no pudieran atravesar.

-queremos su tesoro…-Dijo claramente Kevin, hablando por primera vez. Él Rey le miró como sí hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

- mi mayor tesoro? Tenéis que estar bromeando…-negó lentamente. Joseph miró airadamente al Rey, mujeres y hombres estaban ocultos tras la capa y a lo lejos se podían ver las antorchas de los pobladores del Reino.

-ni una broma mi majestad…-Agregó Joseph mientras hacia una falsa reverencia que hizo que sus hombres rieran mientras aprisionaban hasta el ultimo de los guardias que aun luchaban. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que estos mismos no pudiesen más y él lo sabia.- queremos a su adoración, la razón de su vida…

Por primera vez en la conversación Él pirata notó como un brillo de temor nublaba los ojos del gran soberano, él sabia que su técnica de intimidación era baja pero él era un pirata y no iba a ser menos que eso. Él Rey apretó sus mandíbulas pero tanto Joseph como Kevin sabían que él no podía moverse sin dejar que todo su Reino estuviera a la disposición de los canallas de su tripulación y era evidente que él Rey no lo haría, pues mantenía su postura.

-Que quieren de nuestro príncipe heredero?!...-Joseph miró hacia tras de la figura del Rey donde un par de jóvenes de ojos azules y cabello rubio aparecieron, este solo ladeo una ceja al oír las admiraciones de su tripulación por la evidente atracción hacia el par de muy apuestos jóvenes.

-pues…-Kevin puso sus manos tras de su espalda y se puso al lado de Joseph y le dio una mirada significativa pues él Rey trataba de cubrir al par con su postura.- Tal vez ustedes mis adorados señores, queréis suplantar el puesto de vuestro príncipe…

-suplantarlo?...-dijo el otro que vestía una pijama de color roja diferente a la de su hermano que vestía una azul.- En que?

-pues…dependerá de vosotros sí queréis a vuestro príncipe, sí deseaseis suplantarlo será en vuestra cama…

El par de ojos azules se abrieron a unisonio, Joseph quiso reírse pero creyó que no era el momento, menos cuando los nobles que habían logrado salvarse miraban tras de su soberano bastante molestos con ellos, diciéndoles maldiciones y tratando de callar al par de jóvenes que seguían idos por las palabras frías de Kevin. [i] Lo siento chicos pero nosotros teneos una misión y él bello espécimen aun no aparece… [/i] pensó con una media sonrisa. Él iba a agregar algo más a las palabras de Kevin pero antes de que lo hiciera una vos gruesa interrumpió mientras se acercaba a Kevin y a él.

-capitán, capitán! mirad que os he encontrado…-Joseph miró de reojo al hombre de piel blanca completamente tatuada y cabello marrón que cubría casi todo su par de ojos color rojo vino.

Joseph levanto sus cejas cuando un rugido casi animal salió del gran soberano, miró hacia él segundo al mando de Kevin y se sorprendió al ver un joven hombre de ojos azules intensos con un pequeño vientre que estaba entre los brazos del rudo pirata. Kevin también escucho la ira que salía a bosbojones del Rey, porque le dio una mirada que dejaba claro que tenían al Rey en sus manos

-al parecer vuestros fallidos esfuerzos por hacernos ver como completos ineptos se han terminado…-Dijo Joseph mientras se paseaba frente al Rey, levanto su mirada y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo al joven que estaba detenido al lado de Kevin y su segundo al mando.- Ese joven precioso esta premiado, no creo que vos querrías que le pase algún…accidente, no majestad?

-no os atrevéis a tocarle un solo cabello!...-gruño el Rey. Él par de jovencitos miraban hacia el otro joven con sus ojos asustados y en ese momento Joseph cuadro todo.

-pues eso dependeréis de sí vos mi alteza, nos entregas a vuestro adorado príncipe…o de lo contrario esos jóvenes mirarán como su padre es aniquilado por nuestras espadas en este mismo instante…-las palabras eran frías y sin sentimientos los dos jóvenes gimieron y rogaron por piedad al mismo tiempo pero Joseph los ignoro mientras concentraba su mirada en el Rey

-dejadlo! Mi heredero no os pertenecerá malditos! No sé que se proponen pero os puedo jurar que la maldición que llevan con vosotros no se comparará a la que llevarán sí tocas un solo cabello!

-oh por favor! No seáis insensato…-Joseph alzo sus brazos con fastidio y luego llevo una mano al mango de su espada, lentamente saco el filo de su funda y con completo control la movió en dirección del joven que temblaba al lado de Kevin.- Estoy seguro que mi espada tiene tiempo sin probar sangre. No creéis que merezca un poco, Yami?

Él hombre de ojos color vino sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba del cabello al joven para mostrar su cuello para el corte perfecto. Kevin simplemente miraba desafiantemente al Rey quien rechinaba los dientes mientras todos gritaban y rogaban que no tocará un pelo del adorable joven. Joseph ya harto del escándalo y el drama miró hacia el Rey con su espada curvada en la punta, señalándole mientras sus ojos se llenaban de llamas negras intensas. Todo el mundo gimió y se callaron ante la evidente furia.

-estoy harto de estos estúpidos juegos!...-gruño con una sonrisa depravadora.- Quiere que vuestro heredero muera antes de nacer?!...-señalo al vientre.- Porque así será…

-por favor…-Hablo el joven atrapado contra el cuerpo de Yami.- No os he hecho nada…Mi señor, no haga lo que ellos dicen…-Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios jóvenes mientras miraba intensamente al Rey.- Esto no es vuestra culpa mi querido Rey, soy un tonto por salir a caminar a estas horas de la noche…

-Edward…-murmuro él Rey mientras cerraba los ojos. Joseph enarco una ceja pero se encogió de hombros mientras daba un paso hacia el joven con su espada alzada, no tenia remedio y sí todos creían que por ver la escena llena de pena no iba a matarlo, estaban completamente equivocados.

-Oh maldita sea, esto es seriamente un jodido desastre!...acaso vosotros no podéis vivir sin mi?- Todos se detuvieron en sus gritos y Joseph sonrío cuando la razón de estar en ese Reino estaba justo afuera del campo de protección pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver el par de ojos color miel

-finalmente…

~0~

Kevin no se sorprendió ante la sonrisa altanera que apareció en los labios de su querido Joe, este era siempre tan arrogante pero Kevin estaba seguro que las medidas empleadas eran completamente necesarias, más cuando podían admirar a su futuro amante y compañero de vida. Él joven era hermoso, con sus rulos desordenados cubriendo uno de sus ojos mientras su piel blanca como la nieve resplandecía ante las llamas.

-Nicholas…-lo llamó él Rey. [I]Nicholas, un nombre fuerte dicho en la vos de un Rey [/i] –Neil os ordene esconder a vuestro hermano…

Un pequeño y joven muy parecido a su hermano mayor apareció tras la figura amplia que caminaba en su dirección, ambos tomados de las manos, Kevin sonrío. Era la imagen casi como de un fuerte soldado con un pequeño niño asustado detrás. Nicholas con sus hombros amplios y aunque su figura delgada daba la impresión de un fuerte contrincante, Kevin se pregunto sí realmente seria así.

-lo siento padre, él no hace caso y me obligo a volver…-dijo el joven con los ojos gachos. Más sin embargo Nicholas no mostro aprensión más que todo los miraban con desdén y suspicacia.

-él no tenia que esconderme cuando es evidente que Nuestro Reino esta sufriendo por mi culpa, padre…-Él Rey gruño molestamente.- Además es evidente que estamos en una mala posición aquí…Podéis soltad a mi [i]papa[/i] o os tendré que mostrar lo que un pacifico Reino del Norte es capas de hacer, yo mismo…

-Pues tenéis toda vuestra atención, preciosura…-Dijo Joseph imprudentemente. Kevin no se sorprendió era evidente que Joe estaba comenzando a sentir el éxtasis ante la figura muy atractiva que tenia él príncipe

-preciosura?...-las cejas cafés se alzaron para luego fruncirse.- Lo que digas, solo soltadlo. Tiene cerca de siete meses y él bebé no esta en condiciones de tener estrés, cuando esta cerca de nacer...

Kevin sonrió con placer, su joven hombre tenía carácter y muy poca paciencia, eso seria digno de ver en acción al igual que seria digno de ver como costaría llevarlo a la cama. Él apostaba que Nicholas haría todo un difícil rodeo para poder llevar al pequeño hombre a sus camas, lo cual lo haría más interesante. Kevin se giro hacia su mejor amigo y le sonrío cuando este rodo los ojos, Kevin tenia bien claro que había sido Yami quien le enseño como rodar sus ojos, desde siempre su amigo había sido quien le había enseñado las mejores cosas de la vida de un pirata.

-podéis dejarlo, no queremos que nuestro querido príncipe se molesté aun más…-Dijo en un tono sonriente y solo arqueo una ceja cuando escucho un pequeño gruñido de parte de su príncipe.

Él joven hombre se movió lentamente alejándose cuidadosamente hacia donde Nicholas estaba parado. Este cortó los pasos y se acerco hasta rodear la cintura y luego ponerlo protectoramente detrás de si mismo.

-estáis feliz?...-Joe volvió su vista hacia él y Kevin sabia que su amante no tenia paciencia suficiente para juegos.- Porque realmente todos estamos en un momento tenso aquí…-señalo a donde los guardias aun peleaban con unos de sus hombres.- Así que decidnos príncipe de Visnah, sabéis cual es la razón por la que estaos ante la presencia de los peores maleantes de los siete mares?

-creo que tengo una idea bastante general…"pirata" –Los ojos miel se movían de entre Joe y él. Kevin tenía claro que la sospecha y poca confianza era evidente en el rostro hermosamente joven. Kevin hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-por favor, llamadme Kevin. Mi nombre y titulo son Lord Kevin de Sheridan…-se irguió y señalo con la mirada a su amante.- Él es Joseph de Mandor un Duque por nacimiento pero todo aquel que se atreva a llamadle "excelencia" tendrá que enfrentar las hostiles consecuencias, pues él lo odia…

-Un Lord y Un Duque?...-las cejas marrones estaban fruncidas mientras él les dedicaba una mirada a cada uno, Kevin se sintió complacido al notar que la joven mirada no solo los estaba categorizando si no que también los estaba observando interesado en lo que ellos tenían.- siempre creí que los "piratas" eran los típicos tipos rudos sin cerebro…sin ofender- Dijo mirando a Yami, lo que hizo que él sonriera pero Yami gruño.- Pero supongo que al ser los capitanes de los barcos, son los más inteligentes no?

-Nicholas es suficiente! Entrad de una buena vez en el escudo y dejad de hablar con ellos, no vienen en son de paz…-Agrego él Rey quien miraba con desesperación a sus hijos y consorte.

-Él tiene razón, sabes?...-Kevin miró a donde Joe hablaba, este tenia el contra filo de la espada contra su hombro mientras miraba de arriba abajo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su futuro amante.- Venimos por ti y podemos hacerlo a las buenas o a las malas, cualquiera de las dos tendrán la misma respuesta, nosotros te tendremos…

-pero solo contigo y solo por esta vez, queremos que sea a las buenas…-Agrego Kevin, sabia que ellos no eran sentimentalistas y cuando lo eran, solo era entre ellos dos pero sí querían que Nicholas se uniera a ellos tenían que comenzar con hacer las paces de la mejor manera.- Eso no quiere decir que no vayas a llevarte con nosotros si te niegas…

-No van a llevarse a mi hijo a ni una parte!...-Grito él Rey. La cólera pinto sus ojos en un color azul intenso haciendo que todos los bandidos dieran unos pasos atrás sin separarse de los que ya tenían capturados

Kevin sonrío mientras sacaba su mano izquierda de sus guantes calmadamente y lo colocaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco que combinaba con todo su atuendo, miró a Joe quien sonreía disfrutando del repentino acaloramiento del Rey, ellos iban a tener una ruda pelea con este, pero ellos tenían siglos de experiencia. Iba a ser una lucha fiera pero no iban a perder a la persona que salvaría sus almas.

~0~

Nicholas estaba seguro de que las cosas se iban a poner feas y rápidamente, su padre nunca lo entregaría y él lo sabia, pero en ese momento lo más importante era el Reino y no su seguridad, ellos eran los responsables de que su pueblo no sufriera y Nicholas sabia que su padre moriría antes de que algo le pasará a alguno de sus hijos. Con pasos lentos se acerco hasta estar en el medio de la muy segura lucha a muerte, su padre era uno de los hechiceros más fuertes del Reino y no había duda que iba a pelear a morir, pero él se negaba a ver a su padre muerto, no era su tiempo aun y además su padre estaba esperando un pequeño hijo que nacería pronto y este merecía conocer a sus dos padres. Sin mencionar que Edward moriría de dolor al no tener a su lado a su amado y Nicholas nunca permitiría eso mientras estuviera con vida y él pudiera evitarlo.

-Detened sus ataques, no estoy de humor para esto…-Dijo fuertemente. Podía sentir las manos de Neil y de Edward a su espalda tratando de detenerlo pero no iba a detenerse. Miró con fiereza a los dos Piratas mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.- Sí queréis algo de mi, tendrán que ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen, no soy una mujerzuela y estoy muy malditamente seguro que mi Reino no es cualquier burdel…

Ni uno de los dos rostros mostro ni un poco de emoción por sus palabras y Nicholas creyó que realmente lo creía una vil mujerzuela lo cual hizo que apretará sus manos contra sus brazos rudamente [i] Malditos hombres vulgares, Tristán siempre diría. "No Nick, tu no eres una mujerzuela, era la flor más pura de vuestros jardines" [/i] Gruño internamente, tal vez seria mejor que dejará que su padre luchará a muerte. Nadie iba a romper su orgullo, aun cuando ese par de hombres eran realmente muy atractivos. Él hombre llamado Joseph medio sonrió de repente y Nicholas se estremeció cuando los ojos negros se iluminaron con lujuria

-Nunca serias eso para nosotros mi querido príncipe y mataría a mil hombres sí fueran tan idiotas como para deciros tal cosa…

-nosotros pensamos en vuestra alteza como el ser más hermoso del mundo…-Agrego Kevin. Nicholas se rehusó a sonrojarse ante las palabras alabadoras, pero algo dentro de él le hizo sentir cálidamente ante ellas.

-Esta bien…Ahora decidme por favor caballeros, que es lo que exactamente queréis de mi? Y porque han decidido venir a mi Reino y lastimar a nuestra gente?

-no se tomaron muy bien que arribáramos a sus tierras, además. Cuando has visto mi precioso príncipe, que los piratas pidan permiso para llegar a un lugar y dominar? –La voz gruesa y algo divertida del pirata oscuro no hizo que sus nervios se calmaran al contrario sintió un leve cosquilleo en su vientre, pero alejo esos pensamientos.

-Sin mencionar que no hay ni un muerto, nuestra tripulación ha pasado siglos solos y ya que nosotros vinimos por un doncel para nosotros creemos justo que ellos tomen donceles para ellos…

-justo?...-Alzo una ceja y quiso golpear al par de idiotas pero respiró profundo.- Ustedes vienen a nuestros hogares y roban a nuestros jóvenes nobles y a eso le llaman ser justos?...-Negó suavemente.- Eso no tiene nada de justicia, caballeros. Pero supongo que no tendremos opción que acceder o nuestro pueblo pagará…supongo

-Bello e inteligente, creo que es todo por uno, no es así mi alteza?...-La voz de Joseph le hacia estremecer con cada palabra y Nicholas prefería evitarlo, más cuando cada palabra que salía de la boca del pirata hacia que su padre enfureciera.- Pero has ignorado lo más importante mi precioso príncipe, sobre todas las cosas por las que vinimos a este Reino, la única y real razón es que vos os acompañes…que os entregues a nosotros y nos des todo de vuestro perfecto ser…

Nicholas trago fuerte mientras desviaba su mirada de la intensa de color negro, él sabia que esa era la razón por la que ellos lo querían, él era él por lo que ellos estaban destruyendo su reino y sabia que sí no les daba lo que ellos pedían era seguro que las cosas se iban a poner muy mal. Además él sabía que su destino siempre seria dictado por alguien más

-Eso lo tengo claro, Caballeros. Esa ha sido vuestras exigencias desde un inicio y creo que ya sabéis la respuesta…-Agradeció a su temple a no tartamudear al decir tales palabras y al ver el leve asombro en ambos rostros estaba seguro que él no era el único.- Pero tenéis que saber que pese a estar en esta posición, voy a aceptar irme con vosotros dos, pero con un par de condiciones…

Ambos piratas le miraron con asombro y él sabía que no era para menos, acababa de aceptar irse con el par de piratas más buscados de todos los tiempos, pero no iba a ir a ni un lado sin saber que estaría seguro.

-No irás a ni una parte…-Nicholas volteo y miró a su padre con comprensión, negó suavemente.

-lo siento padre. Pero vos sabéis que no tenemos alternativa, mi magia, la de los gemelos y aun la de Neil. No será suficiente para ayudaos con la lucha, hay más vidas que dependen de nosotros…-Miró a Edward y le sonrió mientras lo empujaba al lado de su padre donde él par de sus medios hermanos lo abrazaron con fuerza.- Además sabes que soy él mayor, es mi deber…

-eres mi hijo…-La vos de su padre sonaba terriblemente descorazonada pero Nicholas no podía ponerle corazón a las cosas en ese momento. Todo lo que importaba era mantener a salvo a su gente.

-lo sé y os amo, pero tenéis que entender padre que lo hago por nuestro Reino y cuando mi madre vuelva de su viaje, tenéis que decidle que no fue tu elección. Tengo 18 años y tomo mis propias decisiones…

-pero Nick…-Él miró a su hermano menor que seguía detrás de él con sus ojos tristes y lagrimas sin derramar. Y le sonrío.- No puedes irte, no puedes dejarnos…se supone que serás él siguiente Rey cuando papá decida irse a vivir con [i]papa[/i] Edward, se supone que me enseñarías a como ser un buen hombre…

-os prometo que no me necesitaréis para ser un buen hombre mi querido Neil…-le aseguro con un suave tono conciliador. Miró a su padre y Rey con una sonrisa.- Mi decisión esta tomada…

-Entonces decidnos mi precioso príncipe, cuales sois vuestras condiciones?-La vos gruesa de Joseph lo hizo volver su vista al par de piratas, él sabia que su decisión era noble pero más que nada sabia que esa era la última vez que seria libre de decidir que hacer con su vida. Con un suspiró de tristeza trago su dolor y le rogó al cielo porque aun cuando él fuera a ser miserable, su querido y adorado Tristán estuviese bien, lo demás lo tomaría como viniese.

Continuará…


End file.
